lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
An unnamed, unaired pilot was a test episode for Lost & Found Music Studios, which was created to show Family Channel what the show would be like. Not much is known about the pilot, as it has never been broadcast. Trivia *The entirety of the cast, presumably excluding characters from The Next Step, went by their real first names. For example, Shane Harte is referred to as Shane as opposed to his eventual character name of Luke.ask.fm/LostAndFoundMusicStudios. ASKfm (April 19, 2016). Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *This episode was filmed in summer 2014.ask.fm/LostAndFoundMusicStudios. ASKfm (April 30, 2016). Retrieved on July 9, 2016. * There is a studio that Emily and Riley used to go. Cast *Shane Harte as ShaneLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Levi Ryann as LeviLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Alex Zaichkowski as AlexLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Trevor Tordjman as JamesLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Sarah Carmosino as SarahLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Keara Graves as KearaLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Olivia Solo as OliviaLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Jordan Clark as JordanLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Jeni Ross as JeniLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Rakim Kelly as RakimLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Matthew Bacik as MatthewLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Maranda Thomas as MarandaLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Deshaun Clarke as DeshaunLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Avery Lemon as AveryLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Brenda Bazinet as BrendaLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Brittany Raymond as Rileyask.fm/TheNextStepDance. ASKfm (June 2, 2016). Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Lamar Johnson as WestLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Samantha Grecchi as Stephanieask.fm/TheNextStepDance. ASKfm (June 2, 2016). Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Megan Mackenzie as Bethask.fm/TheNextStepDance. ASKfm (June 2, 2016). Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Darian Mark as Benask.fm/TheNextStepDance. ASKfm (June 2, 2016). Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Ian Matthews as IanLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. *Mike Beaver as MikeLost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. Songs *"Lost and Found"Lost & Found Music Studios - Beachwood Canyon Productions. Beachwood Canyon Productions. Retrieved on July 9, 2016. Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Category:Unconfirmed names